Scarlet in the Black
by Shurikenx
Summary: ‘What are you...doing?’ I asked, trying to suppress the tremors in my voice as I spoke. He smiled, before dropping to his knees infront of me. ‘I’m going to make you realise why you want me.’ He replied.  Uchihacest, Lemon, Yaoi


A/N::

Okay, well, this story is a little different. Yes, it's still the good ole' Uchihacest. Yes, it's still contains strong yaoi/lemons and violence -no better combination in my opinion- and yes, it's still macabre and very, _very _dark. However. Because this story is written through the eyes of a '_near-insanity-because-of-Itachi'_ Sasuke, it's a little more strange. This story is -like I've already said- dark. Darker than black. (And that's pretty dark, really.) So I warn you before you start reading – there are a lot of deeper hidden meanings in the story, which you'll either see straight away, or not. Ah well, enjoy. Oh – and please drop me a review. I eat those for snacks. :3

- - -

- - -

Scarlet in the Black.

It was cold today. The wind blew through the sparse leaves, clinging feebly to the trees around me – and tussled the corners of my yakuta. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around my body – trying to prevent the biting air from stinging my flesh.

I kept walking onwards, towards my destination. I had everything I needed – a small kunai tucked securely into the sash of my robes, and a few sticks of incense. I'd need them to cover up the smell. My strides were purposeful, and didn't once falter or break the steady rhythm. A skylark flew ahead; its wings beating softly as it effortlessly swept through the clouds above. Even after it had disappeared from my sight – its mellow song echoed through the forestry.

It was only a small forest, situated on the border between Konoha and the surrounding countries. I had been here before; and I automatically – as if relying purely on instinct - followed the worn path. Whether it was the right path or not, I wasn't to know. Maybe I had strayed from the right path a long time ago – and hadn't realised it. We all go through life with obstacles and barriers…and we all have to make the decision to choose either the _right_ path, or, the easy one.

I didn't know which one I had chosen to follow.

I stopped for a quick breather, catching my breath as I leaned against the trunk of an old pine tree. The aroma emitting from the leaves was strong – a scent that reminded me of long-forgotten Christmas's and celebrations.

It had been far too long since I had had a reason to celebrate.

Pine needles lay on the dusty earth – covering the ground in a carpet of dying green. I glanced to my right, peering through the expanse of thick trees and scattered boulders.

There it was.

I could see the wooden building through the trees – its small turrets and pointed roof poking visibly above the leaves. I pushed myself up from the tree trunk, and began walking towards it – leaving the scent of pine and happiness behind me.

Pushing a thick branch away from my face; I entered a small clearing – a tiny river trickling through the centre, and a little wooden building beside it. But this wasn't a normal building. This was a shrine. A shrine that I had been to many times before.

The shrine was different from the others I had been to and heard about. Most shrines and places of worship throughout Konoha were dedicated to a kami of sorts. This one, however, was not. There was no inscription or scroll to be seen – and therefore, no way of knowing which god the shrine was made for. I didn't mind though. 'The shrine with no God'… I liked that.

I walked over to the trough beside the steps leading up the shrine's entrance; and paused. This was the purifying water. Customs dictate that before entering the building itself, you should wash your hands and mouth with the water provided…

I glanced down at it. Small particles of frost had formed at the very edge, and the water looked cold. Very cold. Tentively, I dipped in a finger – and almost cried out at the coldness. It felt like thousands of needles were stabbing my fingertips, over and over again.

I was rather surprised at how much it hurt.

The water spun a little as I swirled my finger; and I could quickly feel it going a little numb. My finger felt slowed as it continued to move in circles – as though it was no longer water it was moving through, but tar. A swirl of red emitted from my fingertip, forming into what resembled a comma shape, before I splashed it away.

I quickly withdrew my finger; watching as the droplets fell back into the trough, and rippled their way across its surface.

_There's no point in washing yourself with that water. It would never cover up those sins._

I know it wouldn't. I left the trough, and pulled off my shoes; leaving them outside as I walked up the shallow steps. The wooden panels were cool on my bare skin – but it didn't hurt, unlike my finger. I hurried inside, sliding the heavy papered door shut behind me. I felt an immediate relief as I left the billowing wind behind me, and felt safe.

I knew I wasn't – but at least I felt it.

_You can never be safe. You've left them all – betrayed them. _

I know. But I…

_You wanted the power, ne? _

I pulled out the incense sticks from my pocket, and rolled them between my fingers. Yes, I wanted the power. I didn't want to leave them behind – but I had to. I had no choice.

_But you __**did**__ have a choice. _

My eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room, and only a few rays of light from the morning sun managed to break through the windows on either side; illuminating hundreds of dust motes as they hung aimlessly in the air. Cobwebs caught between my toes as I made my way towards the furthest end of the room – the tatami mats scratching a little at the soles of my feet.

_Don't you think that killing your friend would have been easier for him, than leaving him behind? He wouldn't have suffered like he is now. _

Well, maybe it would've been easier for him – it wouldn't have been easier for me, but yes, maybe it would've been the nicer thing to do…

No. I couldn't be thinking these things. I'm not going to listen to you.

_You always say that you'll never listen, and yet, here we are - having another conversation together. _

But I won't listen this time. I have things to do. I don't need to be corrupted and tainted.

_True, afterall, I've already done that, haven't I Sasuke?_

Angrily I knelt at the small altar table, and placed my four sticks of incense in the stands – one infront of me, and the others following it in a horizontal line. Clicking my fingers together to form a small flame, I lit the sticks, and inhaled the smoke. The musty smell of dust was instantly diminished, with the mystical scent of jasmine. I wafted the tendrils of smoke towards my body.

_You have a kunai in your robes, don't you_?

You shouldn't know this. You're not here.

_Sasuke, we both know that I'm here. Who else would you be talking aloud to? Yourself?_

I looked over my shoulder.

I was completely alone.

Or so I thought. There was – _something_ that made my heart skip a beat in my chest. The atmosphere felt thick and stuffy – yet I knew that it wasn't merely the smoke curling from the incense.

I turned back to face the glowing sticks of incense – and was startled by the sudden appearance of black cloth against my face. I stumbled back, staring with a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief at the figure before me.

'Itachi?'

Yes. It was him – I could tell immediately; the black cloak with crimson detail enveloped his body, and made his appearance all the more darker. What – what should I do? Attack? Defend? _What?_

'But – you're – you're not here –' I stuttered, trying to stall some time as I planned my next move. The kunai – I could use it to attack, but I already knew that my attempts would be futile. The blade was dull, and hadn't been sharpened in a year or so. I needed proper weapons in order to fight him.

'You _can'_t be here.'

'I am. You can't deny it.' His voice was low and quiet – barely audible, as though I was listening to it under water. I wished I _was_ underwater…at least I could drown there. I tried to swallow the thick lump in my throat, but my mouth was completely dry.

'What do you want?' I shouted, quickly getting back to my feet. I couldn't fail to notice how his eyes roamed slightly over my bare legs as I stood, and I pulled my yakuta tighter around me.

'What do I want…?' He repeated me gently, smiling as he stretched out a hand to swirl in the tendrils of fragranced smoke.

'I want you Sasuke.'

What? What did he mean? How could he say he wanted…

'…me?'

He nodded, curling his fingers in the thin wisps of smoke as he spoke. 'You know what you want to happen, and what you want to feel...'

He paused; clenching his hand into a fist – a few wisps of smoke escaping through his fingers.

'- and I'm willing to provide you with it.'

I stumbled back a few steps – staring at him with horror. His words – he spoke like he knew my thoughts and emotions – like his eyes were deep inside my head. But how? It was impossible, I needed to focus on attacking – and nothing else; don't let him get to you Sasuke.

He wasn't even really here. He couldn't be. Yes, I often heard his voice in my thoughts. Yes, I often saw glimpses of him as I walked through the busied streets of town. Yes, I often thought that I was going insane… But he couldn't be here in the flesh. Standing just a few steps away.

He smiled at me from the distance, the golden offering table shining behind him – surrounding him in the haze of bronze. His black hair was tied loosely back; whilst a few stray pieces hung over his eyes.

'I've already got total control over your mind, so now, all you need to do is give yourself to me. '

'Wh -What the hell?!'

'You know,' he said simply, ignoring my shouts, and instead examining his fingernails; the metal of his ring glinting in the light. He cast his eyes back to lock with my own. '- that you need only what I can give.'

No. This wasn't right. I would never want him – not, not like that… And what did he mean? What could he give me…?

'You don't own me.' I said defiantly, his image blurring a little as the smoke spread further throughout the room. 'You don't have control over my mind! I – I won't let you!'

'Oh really?' He quipped, unfolding his arms which he had crossed casually across his chest. 'Then how come I can do…'

My breath hitched as his pupils in the crimson eyes suddenly contorted – forming a black three-pointed star; that filled nearly his entire eye. He raised a finger and beckoned me towards him – and I stared in horror as my feet automatically moved. I could hear his breathing in my ears, and screams of the dying. I could smell death and decay rancid in the air – or…was it all in my mind? A cry of despair left my mouth – akin to a hoarse scream as images of my parents corpses flickered behind my closed eyes. But still, my feet kept moving towards him. Like a gravitational pull, that I couldn't prevent.

'…that?'

I gasped as I opened my eyes. My feet stopped as he spoke, and I realised with despair that I was once again infront of him. _Let me go. Leave me alone…_

'Can you still say that I have no control over your mind, now Sasuke?' He murmured, reaching out slightly to twist a piece of my hair with his thumb and forefinger. The mangekyou melted back to the normal crimson sharingan; and I shuddered, knowing perfectly well that he spoke the truth.

'I only need you to accept it…' Two slender fingers tapped underneath my chin – tilting my head up slightly to lock my eyes with his own.

'– and then there'll be no more running.'

I froze. The realisation striking me like lightning as I finally understood.

'So all this time you've been messing around with my head – making me see you, and hear you – and that was all because of the Mangekyou?' I asked, not even believing that he would use our clan's kekai genki for such a horrific purpose. He smiled – making my stomach twist into a tight knot.

'Yes.'

'And when I've been lying awake at night, when I've been contemplating on killing my own friends…it's all been you?! Why?!' I shouted, my words echoing slightly as he lifted my face closer to his own.

'I've been breaking you down, Sasuke. True, the mangekyou aided me to truly get into your mind and start tainting your thoughts – but after a few days worth of the whispers, visions and dreams – you started doubting yourself, and the mangekyou was no longer needed.' He paused, stroking my chin and jaw line with his forefinger.

'You started to think that you were on the verge of insanity. You saw me, thought of me, and even heard me – wherever you were. I didn't need to enter your mind after that point, Sasuke. And you know why.'

No…Stop it –

'You know why I was on your mind all the time. You can't deny the fact…'

No. I won't listen. Stop telling me the truth. Don't say it.

'…that you want me, and in the same way that I want you.'

He pulled my mouth up to his – and my lips were forcefully pressed into a kiss. I closed my eyes tightly shut – as if that simple action would make him disappear altogether. I knew it wouldn't work, oh but how I wanted it to.

'Get –off me!' I managed to yell, breaking free from the kiss as saliva trickled in beads down my chin. I quickly wiped them off, stepping back towards the door in an attempt to get away…

To escape.

'No more running,' he whispered as he ascended towards me; the smoke from the incense parting as he moved almost gracefully through it. I know. I know I couldn't keep this up - this hiding, this running. I couldn't take it all. Yes, I tried to be strong and I tried to prove myself to everyone... But I couldn't keep it up. My mask was slipping - revealing the true me. The weakened me.

It would only be a matter of time before the mask shattered onto the ground, and the pieces would scatter; never to be found again.

'You don't want to run, Sasuke.' He stated, my legs freezing at the sound of his voice - almost as if following his words. But...I guess, to some extent - I _didn't_ want to run. I didn't want to seem weak to him. In a way - I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to _appreciate_ me.

A little bit of hope that was instantly diminished by the scarlet burning in his eyes.

He stood before me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I could feel his fingernails through the thin fabric of my yakuta as he squeezed slightly, before he turned us both around. I stumbled back a little, and was surprised as my back hit the cool metal of the offering table. His movements were quick and forceful – and his fingers released my shoulder.

'Wh-what are you doing?' I asked, trying to suppress the tremors in my voice as I spoke. He smiled, before dropping to his knees infront of me. I stared down at him, watching as he tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear.

'I'm going to make you realise _why_ you want me.' He replied.

His hands -almost tenderly- held my ankles, as his fingers traced lazy circles into my white skin. No. This – this wasn't meant to be happening… He wasn't meant to touch me, and I wasn't meant to _let_ him. What had happened…to my…attack?

I bit my lip, trying to make sense of the confusions and emotions raging in my head. A bead of blood slowly fell from the corner of my mouth. His hands – the hands that weren't meant to be on me – rose a little higher up my legs; past my trembling knees, before resting at the hem of my Yakuta. I swallowed the tight lump in my throat.

'You know you want it, Sasuke.' He whispered, looking up at me as his hands drifted inside my robe.

'You know…'

His fingers deliberately scratched across my abdomen, before he pulled my boxers down. They pooled silently at my feet, and the cold air filtering into the shrine through the paper-thin doors chilled my skin – despite the fact that my yakuta was still wrapped around me.

I flinched; _feeling_ rather than seeing his gaze burning into my eyes. I wondered why he had allowed me to retain my dignity by not stripping me fully.

'…that youneed to feel alive.' He whispered against the skin of my thigh; his hot breath warm on my flesh as his tongue flicked out from between his lips.

'Feel…alive?' I asked, more to myself than him. It was normal for me to speak aloud to myself…he'd made sure to drive my mind to the very limit. The lines of insanity were blurred now, and I walked them often.

'Yes.' He replied, as he drifted his fingers further up beneath my dress. He drew a slender finger down my length, which began to harden to his touches.

'You want to feel that fire beneath your skin.'

I wasn't really focusing on his words. They were dull and muted – sounding a mile away from me and the shrine. The shrine. He was touching me so intimately, and in a – a place of _worship_. That wasn't right…I should stop him…

My thoughts were scattered as a moan tore through my throat. My head fell forward slightly, my chin hitting my chest – and my knuckles tightening onto the metal of the offering table behind me. The hot tongue swept tantalizingly across my thigh, applying only enough pressure to tickle my skin.

'You're dying inside, Sasuke. You can feel it. With every step you take – every person you leave behind. You're heart will soon be nothing. You'll be empty, hollow.'

I glanced down at him.

'Just like you.' I said.

I felt his hand tighten slightly around my burning flesh – now fully erect in his hands. There was a brief silence, the only sound being the quiet pants coming from between my parted lips. I wondered if I had said the right thing. In truth, I didn't know anything about him anymore. We'd been apart for too long – neither of us knew the other. How could I compare myself to him? Saying that I was just like him – when in reality, I had no idea.

'Yes,' he muttered, a tinge of something - sadness? Anger? Regret? – lacing his voice delicately. My attention snapped back to him instantly as he spoke. '– just like me.'

'B-but – I…' His hands dropped from my groin, and gently stroked at my legs; wrapping themselves around my calves as I spoke. I didn't really know what I was saying anymore… Al I knew was that I could _feel_ him listening to me.

'I – don't want to be like you Itachi – I just, just want –'

'Want what?' He asked, and I felt his hands leaving my legs to move the seam of my robes apart.

'I just…want to feel alive.'

And it was the truth. He knew, from the very beginning that I wanted it. He knew that I had been doubting myself and my thoughts for a long time now, and not just since he'd begun taunting me with the Mangekyou. No, the insanity had begun long before that.

'You know that I can help you.' He whispered, his voice barely audible as he moved on his knees closer to my parted legs. I shuddered a little; feeling his warm breath strike my burning arousal, as his mouth hovered just a little above it.

'I can make you feel again.'

I cried out suddenly, feeling wet, warm heat surround my flesh, as his tongue licked at the sensitive skin. It felt…different. So much better than a calloused hand, although I could soon feel them stroke at the parts that weren't receiving the attention from his mouth. I felt it all. The fluctuating difference between hot and cold as I moved in and out of my brother's mouth; the soaring high as he stroked and caressed and sucked – it was horrifyingly surreal, and yet, so wonderfully pleasurable.

He moaned softly, and the tiny vibrations of his voice sent a million shivers up my spine – making me cry out – in either pain or pleasure, I couldn't quite tell. All I knew at that point, was that I shouldn't be letting it happen. It was sick – disgusting – but at the same time…I'd never felt so good, so... alive.

'Ngh…' I moaned – and I felt him smile. He pulled away, and I stared blankly at him in longing. Why – why did he pull away? It didn't want that unbelievable feeling to stop.

His scarlet irises revolved around the black pupils in his eyes – making me feel suddenly weak and drained of energy. My hands shook slightly on the edge of the table behind me; trembling from the effort of supporting my body. I tore my eyes away from the sickening gaze – all of a sudden realising how wrong everything was.

'You're doubting yourself again?' He asked quietly, as his hands returned to my erection – stroking slowly up and down. I didn't know whether to nod my head, or shake it.

What was the truth? What was right, and wrong?

'I don't want to feel like this.' I whispered. 'I – I need you, Itachi. Please…'

_Help me_.

He didn't say anything. He didn't reply. I guess, he didn't really need to. Actions speak louder than words – and as he leaned forward, and sucked hard at the very tip of my arousal, I believed that statement to be very true. I cried out, the teasing and delicate touches becoming unbearable. I needed…something more. Something rougher. I didn't care if it was wrong…I – I just _needed_ it.

The horrible reality was that I couldn't deny that it felt good. Because, it _did_. It felt different – but just that sense of raw feeling, was enough to make me feel a little more alive. _Like a twisted form of worship_, I thought, as I looked at him kneeling at my feet.

I didn't realise that I was so close to releasing – and, when I did, it was all too soon. My back arched as I gripped the table behind me with fervour – and the world flashed from black to white. I screamed – not as loudly as I wanted to – and my legs buckled underneath me.

Panting heavily, I braced myself for the fall – which never came. I landed in his arms – my head falling onto his shoulder.

'Mm…Sasuke…' He moaned, as he stroked my hair; a wet kiss being placed on my cheek. I could tell that his lips weren't wet with just his saliva. I had released into his mouth afterall.

The thought, as repulsive as it was, made my heart thud wildly with realising.

He pulled my head away from my shoulder; tugging at the black spikes to lift my flushed face from the hem of his cloak. I winced, failing to ignore how he licked a few trails of white from the corner of his mouth, before he pulled me into my second kiss. It didn't taste the same as the previous one… it was saltier – and intense. His tongue pushed past my teeth, touching my gums as if he were tasting an exquisite candy.

But…

Hesitantly, I pushed at his chest – breaking the contact at our mouths. I knew that my eyes were full of doubt as I looked at him; trying to see in his own eyes whether all this was just for his own benefit. He must have noticed, as he chuckled a little.

'I'm only trying to help you baby-brother.' He smiled, leaning forward slightly as I rested in his lap; his tongue flicking across my throat as he tilted my chin up.

'You know that already.'

Yes. I wanted him to help me. I – I would do anything to get rid of this horrible feeling…the feeling of complete isolation – of _loneliness_.

I nodded.

'Good,' he whispered, kissing my throat chastely. His fingers drifted from my neck, to my collarbone; where he paused.

The roaming hands suddenly gripped my waist, and pushed me hard onto my back. I gasped – the sudden movement catching me off guard – although, I had never really _had_ my guard up...The thought was quickly shaken as I watched him crawl above me – between my parted legs. The knot at my waist keeping my yakuta together had become slightly loose – and he seemed to know that. He reached out one hand, and pulled the sash. The knot easily fell loose in his fingers – and the seam of my remaining clothes fell apart.

He stared at my naked body. Did he… was he having second thoughts? He gently ran a finger from my chest, following the line leading to my navel. He was touching me like I was a valuable piece of china – fragile and easily breakable. But…I wasn't.

The incense sticks behind us were still burning – the sticks occasionally snapping from the smouldering heat. The smell was heavy in the air – as though a thick cloud had surrounded us in the room. I was comforted; and my body lost some of it's stiffness as I inhaled that scent of jasmine.

He stroked at the skin of my abdomen, before gently laying his head on my chest.

'Your heart's beating so fast.' He murmured, kissing the skin directly above my heart, as it thumped madly at his touches.

'Are you scared?' He whispered, to which I didn't – _couldn't –_ reply. It was as if…he'd stolen the breath from my lungs.

'Or is it…something else?'

The kisses travelled a little higher as he spoke, and he smiled; ignoring my mewls of pleasure as he sucked at a nipple. His mouth was hot on my skin, and his teeth felt sharp – grazing across my flesh. It hurt a little; but my mind wasn't on the pain. I was confused. All the touches and whispers – how could they feel so… good? They weren't supposed to make me feel good. Itachi was my brother – and this was something that siblings were never meant to do. So…why was I letting him? I should…stop this.

But…he said he just wanted to help me. He _wanted_ to. I couldn't deny help if someone was offering it – could I?

I moaned, but not from pleasure. I grabbed at my head, and buried my face in my hands. This confusion – it hurt. Tears dripped from my eyes; wetting my hands as I hid them from his sight. _Make it stop. Please. Make it stop hurting._

I could hear the quiet sound of a zipper being pulled down; the sound breaking through the heavy air. He was…undressing? Nervously, I pulled my hands away from my eyes; and watched as he discarded his thin trousers beside us. We were both naked.

'Don't cry…' He whispered, taking my hands fully from my hands – and kissing my fingers. The action instantly stopped my whimpers, and my tears stilled…Like he _owned_ my body. He smiled down at me, his black hair cascading down his white skin like silk. His scarlet eyes flickered – as though flames were burning and twisting just behind the pupils. I quickly looked away. If this was all just another façade – I'd rather not know.

'Let me help.'

He held my chin in his fingers; dropping my hands at my sides as he leaned forward slightly. I could feel something. Something…

I looked at him, as he lifted one of my legs up slightly – my knee bending as he positioned himself.

'Are you…you sure? Itachi?' I asked, a slight trace of panic hinting my voice. He nodded.

'You know it's the only way. You want to feel alive, ne?'

'….Hai.' I replied, my doubt being swallowed up by the sheer calmness of his voice. He knew what he was doing…He'd look after me.

'Then…' He kissed my forehead gently, as if to reassure me.

' – Let me do this.'

He pushed in, and I screamed. I was being torn apart – I couldn't do this – The pain, unbearable – I couldn't _stand_ this. It was strange how pleasure could descend to pain so rapidly.

He hadn't moved much, infact – I don't think he was completely inside me. I should've…had preparation or, _something_. He shifted above me, and I felt him move in a little deeper. My muscles tore a little further; and a little more pain electrified my nerves.

I could feel him completely inside me now. He kissed my cheek, trailing his lips down my face and to my neck – sucking lightly, hot and wet. I shivered – but he smiled at me. He didn't move for a while – he just stayed there; still.

But, as much as it hurt – as much it was _tearing_ me apart…I wanted him to do something more. I wanted him to fix me. Save me.

'Move, Itachi.' I pleaded, encircling my arms around his neck just to feel his skin under my fingertips. 'Please move.'

'Gladly,' he replied – pulling out and thrusting back in; hard. He swallowed my moans with his lips, kissing me hungrily – as if trying to devour my very soul. It scared me to see him so passionate; my ice-cold brother who never showed emotion, who was now moaning and voicing himself for me.

_Because_ of me.

'Nn, Ni-san – Don't stop –' I breathed, wanting more than anything to feel him surging into me – deep and fast and hard. I needed to feel. Feel anything. Feel _him_.

The air was unbearably hot; the smoke emitting from the jasmine-incense warping around our bodies in thick tendrils, appearing to bind us together. It was like we were in a world of our own – just our touches, voices, caresses. I glanced at the window across the room.

The world that lay just outside the panes of glass seemed a whole lifetime away. All that mattered now was the feeling of completion.

'Sasuke, promise me something,' he whispered, the words dampening my lips as he moved to kiss me. I tried to focus on his voice, but all I could think of was how far away his lips seemed. I wanted them closer – and on mine.

'Promise me.' He repeated again, and I was forced to answer with a weak 'what?'.

'That you'll only ever need me to make you feel this way.'

I moaned at the sound of his voice – husky and lust-filled. Turning my head to the side as his mouth descended on my throat; his fingers travelled to my forehead and pulled strands of damp hair away from my eyes.

'Only I can take away the pain...'

He kissed me, deep and tender as our lips overlapped. His tongue moved against my own; drawing long moans from my throat and making me shudder in pleasure. When we broke apart, I breathed a heavy reply:

'I, I only want you Itachi. I … I _need_ you.'

It seemed that those words were what he wanted to hear, for his hands danced their way down my dampened body, before touching me on my arousal. I couldn't hold back my screams as the pleasure reached a soaring height; the thrusts into my body hitting something deep inside me and making my muscles tighten, and the pleasure the pair of hands were bringing me...It was unreal.

But, just as soon as my head began reeling with ecstasy, reality crashed back in, and I plummeted from the high euphoria with my release.

'Ngh…ah –' I moaned heavily, my body numb to the feeling as he continued to thrust hard into my body, before he paused; as if in pain, as his muscles shook – before finally, with a sigh, he fell to my side.

We lay there for a while; our bodies still one as he embraced me; strong arms coming up to tighten around my shoulders. I breathed in the strong scent of jasmine that surrounded us, and felt immediately calmed. Still, nothing could prevent me from thinking, that what I had done was terribly wrong. Itachi…he, he was my brother.

The thoughts plagued my mind slowly, but surely. Doubt crept along my veins, but I tried hard to keep them at bay. After what we had done - I couldn't start thinking about, the bad things…

I winced, feeling the hands around my shoulders dig into the skin as he pulled out. Blood trickled lazily from my entrance and down my thighs, along with the remnants of semen and sweat.

'Tell me how you feel, Sasuke.' He whispered, stroking my hair in an almost loving way. I relished in the way his fingertips touched gently at my scalp.

'I…I feel good…'

'Only that?'

I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips. He turned slightly to the right, rolling me onto his chest as he lay on his back. Teasingly, he ran his fingers over my hipbones – pulling his fingers in slow circles.

'I feel better than I ever have done before. I don't…'

'….'

'- I don't feel lonely anymore.'

I smiled at him, lifting my face up from his naked chest to look into his eyes. I expected to be greeted with a look of mild-happiness or something of the sort, but I wasn't. His scarlet eyes twisted suddenly – and my breath caught in my throat. Worriedly, I sat up; straddling his waist as I placed a hand on my chest. My lungs tightened, and I choked – spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor beside us. What…what was happening?

'I – Itachi -!' I spluttered, blood spilling on my voice as I panicked. It was then that I realised my eyes were locked with his – and no matter how hard I tried, or how much I wanted to – I couldn't look away.

'Can't you feel it?' He asked, disgust lacing his voice. 'Why can't you feel it?!' A hand fisted in my hair and pulled me down; capturing my lips brutally in a kiss. Our teeth clinked together as he sucked at my tongue, biting at my lips and tearing soft flesh.

'Ngh…' I took a deep breath as I forcefully pulled away; feeling strands of my hair break in his fingers. I wanted to look away from the intense look of hatred he was giving me. But… I couldn't. As if to confirm my thoughts, my lungs tightened to such a degree that I couldn't breathe.

'Ita….ch…i –'

'Don't speak. I can tell that you're doubting it – doubting _yourself_.'

I tried desperately to breathe – to open my lungs, but nothing worked. As his eyes narrowed slightly, the intensity in my chest increased – and I could only scream out my pain.

'Don't you see Sasuke? You can either have me, or nothing. Run to your friends if necessary. Run to the people who you betrayed if you want. But remember this…'

The mangekyou twisted manically in his eyes, glowing with a red deeper than the blood that dripped from my lips. They glinted, before releasing the hold on my own. Choking, I fell forward – my body falling to his side as my lungs finally expanded.

'Only I can heal you.'

A cry of despair ripped its way through my tight throat, as tears dripped onto the floor beneath me. I didn't know what to think anymore. Could I live with a person who could torment and torture me, and, at the same time, make me feel so alive? I needed that feeling beneath my skin – that feeling _in_ me – to save me.

'Can't you see it, baby-brother?' He whispered, resting his lips on the shell of my ear as he pulled me close to him again. Somehow, his body didn't feel quite as warm.

'The bridges you made are burning.'

I shuddered, feeling his hot breath puff over my ear and mixing with the dense smoke around me.

'You can't have everything. You only...' He paused, and his hand on my neck pulled me even further towards him.

'…need me.'

The words echoed like white noise in my head long after he had spoken. I couldn't get him out of my head. Even to this day, when I visit the shrine and gaze at the faint blood stains on the dusty floor – I shiver unconsciously in my thin robes, as I wait for his hands to pull them apart.

Maybe he _does_ want to help me, but, something inside me knows that I could never be healed. Insanity rots away at your heart at devours your mind, leaving you feeling weak – and easily pliable to someone's hands. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of the metal ring on his finger, and I think to myself how dull it has become. How dull _everything_ has become – changing from a vivid spectrum, to muted greys.

And yet, no matter how many times I try to convince myself to stop going to him… I always go once more. Time after time after time, I go to him to feel alive – because he's the only one who can provide it. The fire beneath my skin is always alighted under his fingertips…

And there will forever be that flicker of scarlet amidst the black smoke.

--- Owari ---


End file.
